Talk:Reversing the Skales
The Dialogue implies that Skales are undead. Are they???? --Tetris L 15:06, 21 November 2005 (UTC) :How do you mean? The Dialogue doesn't seem to imply that to me at all. "...the skale being driven from their swamp by some undead menace..." --Rainith 15:36, 21 November 2005 (UTC) ::Nah Skale arn't undead but the Bog Skale are necromancers.--William Blackstaff 16:18, 21 November 2005 (UTC) *If the Skale do "spawn as quickly as they are killed" (which my cursory trials seem to indicate but by no means prove conclusively), would that not make them perhaps a useful farming target? Or do they merely spawn in several waves but not actually infinitely? A group of enemies that close to a town that attack in groups, will seek aggro, and spawn as many times as you care to kill them, would be an excellent target for those interested in farming Dye, crafting materials, or simply gold, if not exactly high-level weapons... can someone verify this? :Most likely, it's flavor text and referencing how all creatures respawn if you leave and enter a zone. It's no bettter a farming opportunity than anywhere else.--Kenthar 18:37, 21 November 2005 (UTC) *First a buddy, then myself were unable to find Timot in the designated spot. I saw executioners move slowly to the beach; I also saw the Smoke Phantoms spawn, but no Lord Timot. Is there a bug with this quest or does the Lord wander away from the swamp too? :: I only seen this happen a few times if I haven't spoken to the scout (Settlement Scout Drew?) first and then rezoned via the Scoundrel's Rise/North Kryta Province portal. --DaveBaggins 02:43, 20 February (CST) Can't find Timot... 3rd time now. I still haven't seen Lord Timot. Cleared everyone, absolutely everyone out of the zone.... what do I need to do? I have no idea, that happened to me once and I had no idea what to do. Came back days later and there he was. :A question: Did you find the Executioners anywhere? He comes with 3 executioners. :If they were there and he wasn't then that is odd. In this case, I'd ask if you spoke to the scout as the quest asks you to do. And that's just a guess. :Now, if neither he nor the executioners were there, then the educated guess would be that: You got close enough that he spawned, then you got killed or went to fight someone else or something. If he spawns, he will immediately start on a trip to Gates of Kryta with the executioners slowly following. So, if you're coming from the opposite side or if you get caught up fighting other mobs, he will simply walk till he disappers in the portal. Those are all the guesses I have. :) --Karlos 10:55, 21 February 2006 (CST) :He moves off with the executioners. Their entire group eventually wanders into Gates of Kryta. I just added that note to the quest today. IOW Karlos is right. (I originally wrote "Lions Arch" in the quest notes, hooray for memory!) :) --Tinarto 14:19, 12 May 2006 (CDT) THAT JERK WENT INTO THE MISSION!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:53, 19 June 2007 (CDT)